Unsaid
by Redmissy100
Summary: i suck at summeries. New heist. some romance later on. more inside. Read and reveiw please. rated T for safty, later on.
1. the job

Hey. I do not own heist society, but I like to thank Ally Carter for her awesomeness in writing it, and I can't wait for the next to come out. this is a new heist that comes after Heist Society. There will be an explaination...by me. at the end of some of the details that aren't in the story. So read, review, enjoy, and link me any of your stories. I'd love to read them. tell me what you think. I'm open to flames, and sugestions for later twists. Enjoy. This is my first Heist society fic.

Ashlynn couldn't believe her ears. Sammie was dead. _Sam._ The world didn't make sense anymore. _The_ Sam? _Her _Sam? It wasn't possible. It wasn't fair. It couldn't have. Not Sam. She had no idea what to say. Ashlynn had worked closely with Sam and his team…but now…?"

She had no idea what to do. So she turned and exited the room, needing to be alone, needing to figure out the world she thought she understood.

Hale found her on the balcony, staring out at nothing and freezing. She'd probably been there for hours. Ashlynn didn't react at his approach, so he draped his jacket over her shoulders and sat down beside her.

Ashlynn looked up incredulously at Hale. How did he even get here? She'd made sure it was next to impossible for _anyone_ to find her. And if the crew was here, why was it Hale who came to her? He would've been the last one she'd have expected.

Sure, Hale was suave, and charming, but not with _her._ And not the kind of person to approach her. "When did you get here?" she asked, wincing at how raw and cracked her voice sounded, but her eyes were dry. No matter what _Ashlynn Emerson does not cry._

"A while ago."

"When'd it happen?"

"Almost a year." Hale said

"And I just found out?"

"It took us this long to find you."

"Not long enough," she muttered, then sighed. "How's Kat?"

"In France with Gabrielle. Her mom's getting married again."

"Oh, joy." Ashlynn said flatly. "Why'd you come looking for me? I thought I made it clear when I left, I wanted out."

"Once you're in, you can't get out Ash."

"I'm not in. I help you guys out on one job. That's it."

"Ash, face it. You're in."

"Why are you here?" Ashlynn said, her patience wearing thin.

"We have another job."

"Hale! I told you. I'm not a thief. I'm not cut out for that life, and besides, I'm going back to school soon."

"Ashlynn—"

"No! Hale, listen to me. I'm not a thief. I'm barely fifteen, and I'm going back to school, and—and I…can't." she finished lamely, before standing and quickly exiting the balcony, leaving Hale his jacket, and locking herself in her room until long after everyone had gone to sleep. Or so she thought.

When Ashlynn crept down the stairs as silent as air to grab a four a.m. snack she found several computers blinking on her kitchen table. She slunk over and quietly looked at the screen, trying to figure out what who-ever-it-was was trying to do. Seeing an error in the code, Ashlynn quickly retyped it.

Suddenly, instead of the snow that encased the screen was replaced with a video feed of a room Ashlynn didn't recognize. "What did you do?" a voice behind her asked, and Ashlynn jumped, angry at herself that she hadn't heard someone come in. She hopped quickly out of the chair and turned to see Simon coming forward.

"I—I'm sorry. I…just recognized the code—and I…" she gestured to the screen.

"No, it's awesome. I've been trying to get that to work for hours. Think you could help me out with the others?"

"Oh, I don't think so…I just happened to know that code. I'm really not all that great with computers."

Simon shrugged as if that didn't matter. "Four eyes are better than two, right? It can't hurt."

Ashlynn shrugged as well. "I guess."

So ten minutes later Ashlynn found herself sitting next to Simon staring at millions of computer codes, with a coke, and bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, look at—"

And that's how the next couple hours went by; Simon and Ashlynn sitting, watching out for errors in the code and munching on popcorn.

And that's also how Hale, Hamish, and Angus found them at nearly seven a.m., half asleep in their chairs with a bowl of popcorn in Ashlynn's lap.

Ashlynn sat forward and changed a few keys in a sequence before falling back in her chair again and yawning. Her eyes dropped to almost close as she laid her head back.

"Have you two been up all night?" Hale asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah," Simon said sleepily.

Hale turned his gaze to the girl in front of him. "Guess that you're in then." He smirked as Ashlynn grunted an affirmative, too tired to argue.

Ashlynn narrowed her eyes, though that didn't seem possible, and typed a few keys on the last screen before it erupted into the picture a room. "They're all done," she said drowsily, falling back in her chair and falling asleep almost instantly against Simon's shoulder.

When she woke she was faced with a startling image. She yelped and fell back in her chair, hitting the ground hard. The boys around her looked at Ashlynn like she was crazy, but she duly ignored them, looking closely at a screen in front of her. "Oh my god," she breathed worriedly.

And then her vision went fuzzy, her legs felt weak, and she stared hard at the girl on the screen. She had no idea what this job was, but whatever it may be, Ashlynn was in, absolutely in. Someone had found her weakness.

"Hale, what the _hell_ is this job."

Hi again! this is the explaination I promised you. Okay, so I like to write short chapters because I don't know about you, but I feel really good when I finish a chapter ;) so this will probably be lots of short ones. Plus, I got some writers block and I wanted your guy's sugestions. So PLEASE review.

Okay...I'm ranting. Explaination. Sam is one of Kat's distant cousins that died in a heist before Heist Society. the actual story takes place afterwards. Ashlynn helped them on a heist a long time ago and then disappeared, decideing she wasn't cut out for that life. She's a bit like Hale in the fact that her parents are rich but don't care about her. Ashlynn goes to Colgan but never met Kat there. If you have any other questions add them in your REVIEWS which I _know_ you will give me because you guys are awesome.

What is Ashlynn's weakness? ooh. next chapter won't come until you guys help me out. Because again I am suffering from an annoying case of writers block. Anything will be welcomed with open arms. Not on her weakness though...I know what that's going to be ;) Okay also, I almost forgot, I think Hale was a little (or more than a little) OOC. But I figured even Hale can be sympathetic and serious sometimes. That's all for now.


	2. An old friend

**Hi! I finally got past my writers block and posted the second chapter. Thanks will be here, questions answered at the end. So...thank you to Ally Carter, because of your awesomeness writing Heist society. And thank you to StarPhire27 for being my very first reviewer. and in case you haven't already noticed, I'm taking your advise and bolding my notes. My other review was anonymous. You know who you are. So...I am unfourtunately not Ally Carter. Now...da da da...onto the story!**

"Hale, what the _hell_ is this job?" Ashlynn said her voice hard.

"Ash, let me explain," Hale said, stepping forward. He knew how Ashlynn could get; when she was mad, when she was upset in any way, it came out as anger, and Ashlynn angry would not be good for _anyone's_ health.

"Explain?" she cried. "You couldn't have mentioned this last night?"

"What was I supposed to say, 'look, I know your upset over Sam, and you don't want another job, but some psycho's got your little sister.'?"

"Yeah, that'd work." She took a deep breath and calmed herself some. "What is the job?"

"We're not sure—someone sent me this." He said, handing Ashlynn a piece of paper. On it said:

I am currently interested in recruiting you for a job I need done, the theft of the silver belt of Sioda. I am also in possession of something you may be interested in retaining.

Following was a picture of Ashlynn's sister and Ashlynn's Current address, as well as a code for the camera's Ashlynn and Simon had got working.

"That's how we knew how to find you."

"That's crazy."

"That we found you because on that?"

"No. the silver belt of Sioda is in a private collection, owned by a man named Sadik Nassar. It is historic, but there are far more valuable artifacts in the same room. Why only the belt? He didn't even ask for the collection. Just the belt." And then Ashlynn was all business.

"Sadik Nassar had his house built privately. There's no way to get blueprints of his house." She said and sat down again, her head whirling.

"How do you know all this?" Angus asked from the kitchen, where he, Hamish, and Simon had all retreated.

Ashlynn shrugged. "The architect that designed his house also designed one of my dad's."

"Well, you couldn't get blueprints from him?"

"No. Sadik had all blueprints of his house burned after construction. He's afraid of people stealing them and using them to steal his art. The only existing print is inside the house itself." Suddenly a memory came to her, from long ago, and she lit up. "But I know how we can get some."

"How?" Ashlynn didn't know who asked, but it didn't matter.

"First, we need to go to Ireland."

Actually, first, they went to France. Both Kat and Gabrielle were surprised to see Ashlynn, but were even more surprised to see how she had grown.

Ashlynn wasn't the little thirteen year old they remembered. She was definitely taller; almost as tall as Kat, and had filled out much more. But the really surprising thing was how she'd grown up mentally.

The last time they saw Ashlynn she was a girl who'd had raw talent for being quiet but was still one for goofing around with her friends, avoiding homework, not the girl who was on a mission to save her little sister. Not the girl that stood in front of them.

Ashlynn gave them a smile as they Hale filled them in on all that had happened, in their hotel room. The entire time Ashlynn said nothing, staring into space and seeming to doodle aimlessly on a piece of paper.

When she looked down she was staring at a hand-drawn layout of her father's house in England. She sighed. If only there was a way to get into Sadik's house.

She had to think. No one noticed her leave until they heard the faint click of the door shut.

Ashlynn wandered aimlessly around the streets of Paris, not sure where she was going and not caring. She only came back to herself when she felt someone bump into her. "I'm sorry," said a boy, maybe a few years older than her.

Ashlynn just stared at him a few moments before holding her hand out, palm up. "Give it back." She didn't say it threateningly, nor pleading. She said it as if it were the most obvious request in the world.

"I'm sure I have no idea—" The boy cut off as Ashlynn reached forward and tucked her hand into the boy's wallet. She hid this in her back pocket before reaching forward and taking another wallet out of the boy's inside pocket.

She actually blinked at the name she read on the ID. "Dillon Bridgewell. Dillon?" she asked scrutinizing the boy's face. _He had to be seventeen now_, she thought to herself. _Has it really been that long?_

After a moment she decided it really was him and smiled brightly. "Dillon! Do you remember me? Ashlynn. From elementary school. I poured punch on your head at the spring dance." Ashlynn continued, trying—and failing—not to laugh.

"Oh. _That _Ashlynn. Last time I saw you, you were eight. What are you doing in France?"

"I believe the question is why are you pick-pocketing?"

Dillon shrugged and gestured down the street in the direction she'd been heading. "Walk with me."

They walked in silence for a while, until Dillon chuckled to himself. "Ashlynn Emerson. A thief. I never would've guessed. Well…actually, I would. I always knew there was something special about you."

"Are you sure those weren't hormones talking. I hear they impair your judgment."

Dillon laughed. "Maybe. But here we are. In Paris. The most romantic city in the world." He stepped closer, leering over Ashlynn.

Ashlynn raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Do you want more punch on your head?"

"Aw, come on Ash. Don't be that way." He slung an arm around her shoulders and continued walking. "You know you want me." H wiggled his eyebrows.

"In your dreams." Then she hushed her voice. "We've got a tail."

"I know." Dillon whispered back.

Suddenly a man stepped up to them. "The boss wants the belt. And he doesn't want to wait." He handed Ashlynn an envelope as visible anger burned on her face. "Don't open it here." He said, before disappearing into the throng of people.

"Ashlynn, what was—" Dillon started, but cut off when her saw Ashlynn had disappeared.

**Question time! If I did not answer someone's question or comment, I either didn't get it in time and it will be answered in the next chapter or it will be answered in the writing and I don't want to ruin it.**

**StarPhire27: Okay. good question. So, sam was really close to her, but also she knew him for a while befor helping out with the job. When she finished she vanished because she didn't really want that life. and thanks for the tips on the notes. I also got the idea that Kat was inspired by her to leave the life.**

**Reader: Thanks for the review. And the idea. It was pretty close to what I originally planned. But it may help me later on.**

**See you later. Read and Review. Questions, Comments, flames. all is accepted.**


	3. A few revelations

**Hi! I'm back. Sorry it took so long. This is a really challenging fic. But first, thanks.**

**StarPhire27: thank you so much for reviewing and for the editing tip. Once I'm done with the story, or when I've got some time I'm going to go back and edit everything. I've noticed some mistakes myself. And I'm still deciding what to do with Dillon. His charactor kind of...completely changed in my writing. Originally, he was an old man, but I couldn't think of a good history.**

**APickledMess: Yay! thank you for reviewing! you made me proud of my writing.**

**Okay, I updated this chapter because I thought of a better way to keep Hale in charactor. Sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter.**

Simon was the first to find Ashlynn. She was sitting in the lobby of their hotel, on a couch in the corner, turning the envelope over in her hands again and again as if she could see through it. "Ashlynn. What happened? You just kind of disappeared back there."

The young thief looked up and blinked at the genius in front of her. "I—needed some air." She said, looking back down at the envelope as Simon sat down on the couch across from her. "I wanted some time to myself to think,"

"What's that?" Simon asked, referring to the letter in her hands.

"Something from our employer." Ashlynn said quietly and too feebly to sound spiteful like she wanted.

"What?" Simon asked, and moved to sit beside her, worry obvious in his voice.

"I'm not sure I want to open it." Ashlynn said honestly.

"Well, you'll never know for sure if you don't." He answered.

She nodded and took a breath before slowly tearing it open as if afraid a bomb was inside. Instead was a small slip of paper with two simple words on it:

Tick Tock.

Ashlynn reached inside again and pulled out the picture of a young girl, about seven or eight, with Golden hair, pale skin, and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Oh goodness," Ashlynn whispered, her eyes glued to the picture. "Anna…"

"What is it?" Simon asked, looking back and forth between Ashlynn's distraught face and the picture as if they were two puzzle pieces that should fit but didn't.

"My sister, Anna, she—she has a rare disease, practically unheard-of, and she needs medication. And if she doesn't get it she gets really pale, and she starts loosing energy, and then—" Ashlynn broke off, but Simon got the picture.

"How long?"

"I don't know. A couple weeks tops." Ashlynn set the picture down delicately and shook her head miserably. "This is why I left, you know. I always thought something like this would happen. And now Anna's caught up in the middle of it."

"So why'd you do that first heist?"

"Because Sam asked me to. Because—because…" she faltered, "because I wanted to be part of a family. Anna's all I've got right now. My parents couldn't care less about me; I don't have any other family. I cannot lose Anna too." And that was the closest Simon, or probably anyone else on the crew, had ever gotten to seeing the Unbreakable, Unfazeable, Ashlynn Emerson cry.

Nassar manor was built with great security. It stood one story high in the middle of a very large field. There was absolutely no way to sneak up on that house from the woods that surrounded the field. Unfortunately, that is where four young thieves were.

Kat, Hale, Gabriele, and Ashlynn stood on the edge of the woods, looking down at the plain house. Ashlynn was the first to move, raising her camera and taking several shots of the building. Then several more…

It went on for quite a while; all four went around the building, shooting pictures of it. Ashlynn even climbed several trees to take aerial pictures.

Eventually, they had a satisfactory amount and worked their way back to the car, Ashlynn's head whirling with maps and theories, and layout possibilities.

Despite contrary belief, and personal denying, Ashlynn Emerson is actually quite good with computers. Which is why, that night in her hotel suit, it took her less than half an hour to hack into the security center that covered Sadik Nassar's private home in Ireland.

And then she started putting together the puzzle pieces.

It was nearly three in the morning when she heard the click of her door handle being unlocked. So she turned off the lights quickly and hid in the darkest corner of the room, poised to attack the offender.

And that's what she did. The door opened silently, and then moment the darkened figure stepped through the doorway Ashlynn pounced.

A yelp. A thud. And suddenly the lights flickered on, revealing Ashlynn pinning down a surprised looking boy. "Hale? What are you doing?"

"Apparently being tackled."

Ashlynn stood quickly and immediately saw the person the flip on the lights had been Simon. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" She addressed both boys.

"Now Ash, we were just-" Hale started, but cut off abruptly when Ashlynn smacked his shoulder.

"Don't lie to me," Ashlynn scorned him then sighed and shook her head as if overwhelmed with the incompetence of boys. "Forget it. I might as well show you what I was doing since I was not _asleep._"

Ashlynn led the two very awkward looking boys to the table where she had been previously sitting. Scattered across the table were dozens of hand-drawn pictures, several crossed and scribbled out. And in the middle was a very neat, colorful drawing. At closer examination, Hale and Simon saw it to be a blueprint.

"Everything is there and color-coated." Ashlynn explained, looking admiringly at her work. She suddenly yawned and pushed her hair out of her eyes, straitening her pajamas. It wasn't till then that she realized how tired she really was. "Alright, out. My room. I'm going to bed." She said, ushering the boys out of the hotel room and slamming the door behind them.

**Okay people! challange for you. **

**1: anyone have any ideas for what hale would say in certain situations. As it turns out I'm terrible at writing his charactor. So if you want Hale in this story, you'll help me out.**

**2: ideas for little fluffy moments in between serious sceans? I want this to have some fluff and funny little moments in it, but I can't think of a way to work it in well.**

**3: suggestions for anything else. Ideas, comments, questions, complimants, flames. All is accepted and appreciated.**

**4: I want reviews! Seriously. more reviews=faster writing. I want reviews. Please. I'm looking for five this chapter. That's all. Bye bye people. Hope to see you soon.**


	4. The way in

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I had most of this written and then life decided to intervene and take up all my time. Good news: I got five reviews! Yay! I'll be looking for five more. Bad news: i may not be able to update in a while because I have SOLs and other stuff going on. I'm sorrry! Don't kill me. i'll do my best. this chapters a little shorter than the others...almost a hundred words but...i didn't know how to end it and _everyone_ wanted an update...so here it is. And also here, is thanks.**

**StarPhire27: THANK YOU SOO MUCH! You gave me an awesome idea for Dillon...or i think it's awesome...I also edited Hale in the last chapter. i think he's a bit more IC. And fluffy moments. It got me thinking.**

**Reader1: thank you for reviewing. I'm definetly a KatHale fan but the story's based on Ashlynn so it's hard to add KatHale fluff, but i'll try to add little hints in. As for Kat and Gabrielle. IDEAS! I need some way to add them in and still be IC.**

**Other...: yay. thank you. just to know you care's enough!**

**Ewah: thank you! Review! tell your friends! review! thank you! did that cover it? i think so but...Review! just for good measure.**

**Reader 2 (in case you aren't the same person): Yay. i don't care if your meanish, constructive critisizm. but reading your review made me type this chapter out and upload it. so you can tell everyone to thank you for being pushy :D. And your comment about Dillon vs. Nick made me consider my idea for Dillon. you know what...it does sound kind of similar...but i don't care. sorry. it's different...but not totally. I soo didn't mean to make them similar, but ive got an idea for the ending and im using it...unless you want to wait forever for me to figure out a different ending.**

**I'm going to stop rambling now. Here's your story!**

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Ashlynn asked from the doorway.

"Bad." Kat said automatically from her seat at the table.

Ashlynn shrugged and came forward, slapping a piece of paper in the middle of the table. "There are only three external doors, all of which are airtight and triple locked. All the windows are also airtight and have bullet-resistant glass. The external doors each have two guards on the inside and the entire building is surrounded by guards and almost every room has a camera.

"So you're basically saying there's no way in," Hale said, leaning forward to get a better look at the paper.

"No. I'm saying that there's no way in _normally._ That brings me to the good news." Ashlynn sat down in a remaining chair and slapped another paper down. "This morning I overheard two women talking about an invitation to a party at one, 'Sadik Nassar's' house."

"You're saying that a paranoid billionaire is throwing a party?"

"I'm saying that a paranoid billionaire is throwing a dress party." Ashlynn stared hard at the paper as if trying to figure out an impossible puzzle. "That brings me back to the bad news. We need one more person to make it work."

"I think I can help you with that," A voice resounded from the doorway.

Almost everyone at the table stood at the voice. Ashlynn just sighed and stuck her head in her hand. Her free arm reached out blindly and grabbed the first thing it found, which happened to be a pencil.

If you know nothing else of the reputation of Ashlynn Emerson, you should know that you never, ever, want to get on her bad side. Because Ashlynn stood and threw the pencil faster than the eye could follow.

"Dillon, how did you find me?" Ashlynn growled menacingly as the boy looked at the pencil, which was now sticking out of the door where his neck had been a moment before.

"Nice to see you too," He said as he leaned casually against the door.

"Dillon," she said warningly, her hand shooting out in search of another pencil.

"Relax. After I saw you in Paris I started asking around about you. I heard you left the life. So I was curious as to why you were back. And it looks as if you're planning a new heist." He said craning his neck to see the paper still lay out on the table.

"Ash, you know this guy?" Gabriele asked a smirk visible on her face.

Ashlynn sighed defeated. "Guys, this is Dillon Blackthorn. We went to elementary school together. I ran into him in Paris. Very, _very_, unfortunately."

"Aw. Come one Ash. You know you love me."

"Dillon. I didn't like you in elementary school, and I don't like you now." Ashlynn said seriously and blandly. "What are you doing here?"

"I can help. You said it yourself: you need another man."

Ashlynn sighed and bowed her head, realizing her options: she had none.

Two days before the heist, everyone was in the sitting room. Kat had fallen asleep with her head on Hale's shoulder, Simon was typing away at his computer, Hamish and Angus were arguing over something involving Tasmanian turtles, a Monet, and a very confused Arabian man, Gabrielle was talking to Dillon while filing her nails, which left Ashlynn sitting silently in the window seat, watching the storm rage above her.

"Hey, Ash!" a voice cut through her web of tangled thoughts. Ashlynn blinked repeatedly, startled, before turning her head away from the window to see who'd been talking to her.

Dillon leaned back, locking his hands behind his head. "What's so important about this job? You never told me."

Everyone in the room visibly stilled, glancing at Ashlynn worriedly. _No one _had any idea how she was going to react. "Anna. He's got Anna." She said quietly, almost inaudibly so. And she could've sworn she saw Dillon pale.

But she turned back to the window and remained her silence, refusing to say anything more on the subject. Jumbled thoughts and emotions whirled through her head until she shifted into unconsciousness.

**Hmm...what to say...? I'm not sure I really have anything. Review. read. love. hate. like. dispise. flame. post-on-your-wall-and-read-it-every-day. I don't care! Just review! I'm looking for five. And ideas. about anything. what charactors could say. fluffy moments (i tried to add some hinted KatHale. did you notice?). ANYTHING! oooh. tell me if you have an idea for a charactor too. like the bad guy, or anyone else you'd like to say. Question? Comments? Review! I want 'em! **


	5. the unimaginable

**okay. i know i said, for anyone who saw my _No one said,_ fic that i wasnt going to submit until i got two more reviews. but i saw how many people read my last chapter and i decided to post this one. Just for you guys. But on a serious note, over two hundred visiters and i cant get five reviews. im a little sad. im looking for five for the next chapter. im serious. i won't post until i've got at leave five. more is good though. very good.**

**StarPhire27: special thanks for being my very first reviewer on _every single chapter_ you rock. thanks for the idea...hmm maybe you guys are just too good at guessing what im thinking...or maybe im just really obvious. thats my little hint to you for the ending. ;)**

**Reader: you asked for background. i got it. i didn't mean for this chapter to be all about history, but thats how it turned out. sorry if you don't like it. theres not a lot of excitement but the next chapter will probably be the heist. and i may or may not have another chapter after that...i don't know. hope to hear from you again.**

**umm...no name: thanks for reviewing. just knowing someone cares enough to put down a few words is nice. glad you like it.**

The day of the heist and Ashlynn was locked up in her room. Every once in a while someone or other would come up and ask her what was going on, but none ever got through.

Ashlynn was preparing herself. This wasn't just the idea of how to steal; she was actually going to do it. For some reason, her first—and last—heist kept coming to mind, and she couldn't help think of the first time she'd met Sam.

_Transferring schools most of the way through the year sucked, but she did it. The first time she ever saw Sam was on her first day. He'd smiled at her across the courtyard; one of the first acts of kindness toward the new girl._

_But that hadn't been when they met. They met nearly three weeks later. Ashlynn was a loner. That's what she got for transferring in the middle of April. She had a free period in which students were allowed to go out in the schools huge back courtyard._

_She'd liked it there. Ashlynn claimed a spot next to a large pond under a tree and often read or wrote or did homework there. She'd always been terrified of water. She wasn't the strongest swimmer and being in the water scared her. That didn't, however, stop her from admiring its natural calm from the safety of a nearby tree._

_Until some senior jocks decided how funny it would be to throw the new girl into it. They'd picked her up and tossed her in like a nothing in the world could go wrong, laughing and taunting her the whole time._

_It was the worst experience of Ashlynn's life. She sank to the very bottom, and no matter how hard she kicked and thrashed she couldn't move. What more, her clothes weighed her down and her lungs burned from lack of air._

_She took an involuntary breath, and her lungs filled with murky water. She felt almost peaceful as her eyes started to get black spots and she moved into unconsciousness._

_The next thing she remembered clearly was freezing air hitting her, and coughing out what seemed like bucket-loads of muddy pond water. She flopped down on the pond banks, the only things her body recognizing her soaking skin and the freezing air. It was definitely not quite summer yet, barely spring._

_Ashlynn shivered and felt something warm being put over her. She immediately huddled into the object. _

Hey, are you okay…_a random voice came into her head, though she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She tried to ignore it, savoring the warmth around her._

Come on, you've got to open your eyes. Open your eyes…

_She did what the disembodied voice told her, reluctantly opening her deadweights for eyelids. "There you go," a boy smiled down on her. He looked familiar but Ashlynn's brain was still fogged up with lake water. "Are you okay? Can you talk alright?"_

_Ashlynn couldn't think of what to say, so she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Jerks…" she said, her eyes rolling back in her head._

_The boy looked like he could've laughed, but didn't. "Can you walk okay?" Ashlynn nodded instantly and the boy helped her to her feet._

_A small crowd had gathered, but neither the boy nor Ashlynn paid them any mind as he helped her along toward the nurses' office._

_It took her a while to realize that the object put over her had been the boy's sweatshirt, but once in the nurses' office she was wrapped in at least half a dozen fluffy towels and conscience thought was returning to her._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" The boy asked. He was sitting on the crinkly paper bed beside her, wrapped in a bunch of towels himself._

"_Yeah. Thank you…for saving me that is. I thought I was going to die down there." Ashlynn said, wiping hair away from her face._

"_Well, you're definitely more put together than I would've expected. Most girls I know would be in tears right about now."_

"_Well most girls you know are wimps. And besides, I don't cry." _

"_You don't cry? Never?"_

"_No. Crying is a sign of weakness."_

_The boy smiled. "You must be pretty tough then."_

"_Oh, I'm very tough." Ashlynn said with a small laugh. "My name's Ashlynn, but you can call me Ash."_

"_Well it's nice to meet you Ash. I'm Sam."_

…_and so on the story goes, where the hero and the heroine go on to become the best of friends. Where the hero turns out to be a thief, and asks the heroine for help on a heist. Where the heroine agrees dutifully. Where they ride off into the sunset on his white stallion and live happily ever after…wait. Wrong ending._

_Where the heroine runs away, leaving the hero behind only a note with the words: _I'm sorry_, on it and a kiss on the cheek when the hero was asleep. Where a year a half later the heroine finds out the hero died._

And where, for the first time since she can remember, the heroine is sitting in her room crying over the hero.

"Is that…crying?" Kat whispered, standing outside Ashlynn's door.

"No way," Dillon replied immediately, "Ash doesn't cry."

"Well get in there and talk to her."

"Why me? Why don't you?"

"Come on, Dillon, everyone else has tried to talk to her. She won't come out of her room."

"Fine." He huffed and pushed open the door.

…where a different hero holds the heroine while she cries over the death of her friend, her hero, a cared one, a loved one. Where the unimaginable happens: The Unbreakable, Unfazeable Ashlynn Emerson cries.

**So...did you like it? i kind of like the ending. very dramatic huh? i don't know. love it? hate it? like it? flame it? print-it-out-and-hide-it-so-you-can-look-at-it-over-and-over? i don't care. just review. seriously. review. i want five. i refuse to post again until i get them. see ya!**


	6. the break in

**Yay! new chapter. wow. this is my fastest update i think, and i wrote most of it today because i thought every one was going to kill me for taking forever to update...but i obvious thought it was a lot longer than it was. oh well. now you get a chapter faster. lucky you. I'm probably going to have two more chapters i think...i'm not sure i'll see how the next one turns out. anyway i could've had this done days ago. i have no excuse except laziness on my part and being sucked up into another fic i was reading. anyway...i'm not real concerned with reviews anymore. i'll still post but it's nice for you to review. so please do so. anyways...here's thanks:**

**StarPhire27: hahaha! that was sooo ironic. you were the first reviewer on this one too and i just _had_ to laugh when you said you didn't know that. it was too funny. anyways...i'm sorry you don't get a lot of reviews :( but i'll be checking up on you every so often to see if you've got some new stories. i'll review. see how nice i am ;) really? a cookie? for me? awww thanks. i love cookies. you're awesome. thanks for another review. you get a taco.**

**Reader: yay! review! i know it was kind of sad. but it was how i imagined them meeting. people kept saying they wanted how Ash and Sam met so i put it in. i didn't really expect it to be as long as it was but people were happy so i was happy! my stories awesome? really? I didn't really think so but thank you! you get a taco too.**

**umm...hehe...no name (sorry, dont' know what else to call you): thank you for reviewing. it means a lot. taco to you.**

**Demigod at heart: Yay! compliments! thank you! you're enthusiasm is contagious. made me want to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter! you have inspired me. thank you. and the comment on how it was written. definetly meant a lot. i spent a long time trying to find the right words in my head. I'm giving you a taco. because tacos are awesome, just like all my reviewers. and if your still reading by now and havn't skiped ahead to read the actual chapter i thank you too. i like it when people read my rants. makes me feel loved. i'm going to stop now because you probably don't care anymore. enjoy the chapter.**

Half an hour before they were supposed to go Ashlynn finally came out of her room, dressed in a plain black dress and flats. Her hair was done simply, but well enough to make her look sophisticated. She met Kat and Hale on the stairs, Kat in a floor length dark green dress (obviously of Gabriele's choosing) and Hale in a tux. Ashlynn smirked.

"Well look at you. All dressed up. I'm surprised Gabriele's not snapping pictures to blackmail you with."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Hale said as they continued their decent. Kat was personally starting to wonder if Ashlynn had been crying earlier; she looked absolutely fine now.

They saw Gabriele at the bottom of the stairs, Simon twirling them and laughing despite the seriousness of the next few hours of their lives. As they reached the bottom step Ashlynn noticed Dillon for the first time. He stepped up, "bonjour ma dame." He said, purposely cutting it into two words and twirling her like Simon.

Ashlynn couldn't help laughing. "Bonjour monsieur."

Angus and Hamish walked into the room, looked at each other, shrugged, and started dancing too.

Five people away from the front of the line. With how many people were there you'd think it was a night club, not a paranoid rich guy's house.

Four people away from the front. Ashlynn felt her heart speed up and had to work hard to look like she fit in.

Three people away from the front. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her hand was just a little too tight on Dillon's arm.

Two people. Her heart was going to explode. She had to work to keep her breathing even, to loosen her hand, to let the blood drain from her face so she wasn't bright red, to pretend she belonged.

One person. Her heart stopped. She couldn't feel it anymore. It was completely silent—or could she just not hear it over the blood in her ears? She stopped breathing entirely, keeping her face blank, and her mind clear.

And then it was their turn.

Their fake invitations passed beautifully. Gabriele had done an amazing job making them, and Ashlynn could breathe again. She'd forgotten how nerve-raking a job could be. But she was in now. She was good. She'd passed the first test. This was for Anna. She could do it.

Dancing. She'd never thought that _any_ job—much less one of this importance—would require her to dance. Ashlynn wasn't much of a dancer, but she let Dillon lead her onto the dance floor, making sure they were near the hallway doors, and waited for the distractions. Kat, Gabrielle, and Hale were all creating separate distractions. This had seemed like overkill at first but Ashlynn explained; if even one person saw them leave it could ruin the entire job.

Song after song they danced. A million hours seemed to pass before a commotion erupted on the other side of the floor. Then another. They didn't need any other sign; they slipped out the doors.

They didn't talk, both of them knowing exactly what they needed to do without words. The hallway seemed to go on forever, but eventually they reached the door leading to Sadik Nassar's study.

"Simon?" she asked quietly, glancing up and down the hallway outside the door for any sign of life.

"Yeah," Simon answered, his voice tumbling into her from the earpiece she wore. "You're clear." He continued after a moment, making sure to triple check the cameras.

Ashlynn nodded at Dillon and they pushed open the doors to the study. No turning back now.

If Katrina Bishop was a cat, then Ashlynn Emerson was a snake, which is why she was able to slither silently through the air vents. The average width of an office air vent is sixteen inches, far too small for a full grown adult, and for most teenagers, but just enough room for a small girl to fit through, which was exactly what Ashlynn was.

She quickly found the vent above the next room over, the one leading to the vault, and removed the cover, pulling out a pea shooter. Only instead of shooting peas she loaded it with three small darts and took aim.

It wasn't the most graceful technique, but it was fast and silent, just what they needed. Her first shot hit her target, the neck of one guard. It took less than three seconds for the poison to start taking effect. But by that time she was already aiming for the second guard, shooting and hitting her target once more. Guess she wouldn't need her back up dart.

By the time she put her darts away—about five seconds—both guards were slumped against the wall, the poison taking effect. Now don't get all worried. The darts had been filled with the venom of the blue ringed octopus; paralyzing, but not fatal in the doses she'd given them. She dropped to the floor and hit them both over the head for good measure before opening the door for Dillon.

The vault was the easy part. It wasn't very advanced; Sadik had obviously been relying of muscle power rather than technology to keep his precious collection safe. They opened it in a matter of minutes.

Ashlynn couldn't help admire the beauty in the room; there were gems, and jewelry, and dozens of beautiful objects. It was a shame they were kept locked up in this room, but they'd only come for one thing, and there it was. Sitting in the center of the room, on a patastool, was the silver belt of Sioda.

But the moment she was about to pick it up alarms started blaring.

**cliff hanger. i hate reading them, love writing them. sorry. you probably want to kill me right now. just remember. you don't get another chapter if i die. so what did you think? love it? hate it? like it? flame it? i dont' care. i want honest opinions, ideas, outlooks, reviews. i actually finally put in the line that made me think of this story in the first place, about being a snake. it wasn't really how i had it like over a month ago when i started this but i liked the comparison. thank that line if you actually like this story because it started it all. yay. tell me what you think. and also to any anomynous reviewers. if you put a name i can call you in the review so i don't have to feel weird calling you no name. please. it would make me feel better and you would get more credit. okay. bye for now. adn remember. if you don't kill me i'll give you a taco. Bye!**


	7. betrayed

**okay. how much do you love me right now. i never though i'd get this out _so_ fast. i actually wrote it in one sitting because most of this has been in my head for_ever._ my fastest update ever. i didn't give you guys a lot of time to review my last chapter...a day actually...so i'll probably not have some of you up here. whatever. you don't care.**

**StarPhire27: thank you for reviewing. you are still reigning as my first reviewer this chapter. I'm totally cool with advertising. you can't get anywhere without it. how else are people going to know you? and i reviewed your story. I thank you for the cake a cookies. they were absolutely yummy.**

**Reader: Yay! review! i thank you oh so much for the compliments. makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. and i'm glad you liked my taco. :)**

**okay...here's the story. enjoy, review, tell me what you thought.**

Ashlynn's eyes widened at least three times as big. She froze on the spot, trying to figure out what it was that had set off the alarms. And then she noticed. A heat sensor that her hand was currently through, inches away from what she came for.

Suddenly the silver flashed and she was pulled sharply out of her trance, grabbing the belt, ignoring the trigger-plate she knew was under it—they already knew she was there after all—and rushed out the vault door, looking around frantically for a way out.

There was no way they'd be able to get out the way they came like they originally planned, and there was absolutely no way Dillon would fit through the air ducts. She had less than a minute before dozens of guards would come through the doors to see her and Dillon in the room, the vault wide open, the belt in her hand, and the guards passed out on the floor. She saw it.

Ashlynn and Dillon pulled themselves up into the sub ceiling, closing the whole milliseconds before the first guard tumbled in to find his comrades in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Come on," Dillon whispered to Ashlynn. "We've better hurry. Anna can probably barely move by now. She's probably got no energy left."

They crawled slowly. It was dark and Ashlynn had to strain her eyes to lead them around major electrical cords and spider webs. But eventually they opened a panel and looked down into a woman's restroom. Ashlynn dropped quickly down, checked to make sure no one else was there, and called to Dillon.

Ashlynn locked the door and hooked the belt around her waist, under her dress. The belt was blocky but her skirt had enough of a poof so no one would notice. She immediately went to the mirror, wiping dust from her dress and picking cobwebs out of her hair. "Simon?" she asked, wondering how much damage had been done.

"You have about five minutes before they sort everything out and start checking people." She nodded, knowing full well he couldn't see her.

"Got it." She turned to Dillon. "Time to go."

No one noticed as they slipped into the main hall, except of course, a very well dressed teenager who winked at them as they passed. Ashlynn nodded discreetly and allowed Dillon to lead her to the exit.

Her heart pounded in her chest profusely, so once again she had to keep her nervousness, her fear, her anxiety, her worry down. She was so afraid that the man at the door would get a call telling him to keep everyone inside, to check everyone before allowing them to leave. But he got no such call, at least, not while Dillon and Ashlynn were passing bye.

They got swiftly to the car where Hamish and Angus waited, as well as Simon surrounded by his jumble of technology, but Ashlynn's heart wouldn't slow in the least until Kat, Hale, and Gabriele were in the car as well, and they were at least five miles from the house of Sadik Nassar.

Something nagged at Ashlynn the entire way back to the hotel, but she simply _couldn't_ figure out what it was. So she stayed silent, staring out the window at the rapidly passing landscape, her hand clenched tightly around her bag that held the belt, as everyone else congratulated each other on another successful—albeit not exactly as planned—job.

If anyone really noticed they passed it off as concern for her sister's wellbeing or something along those lines. No one bothered her.

It wasn't until they were parked that the realization finally hit Ashlynn. It'd been mulling around in her mind for at least half an hour but had been refused real though, it was just too unreal. She couldn't believe it.

She slammed her door shut when she got out. She felt betrayed, humiliated, taken for granted, and very, very upset.

"Hey Ashlynn!" that traitorous voice called, catching up to her as she stormed toward the doors. "What's with you? You seem pretty upset."

"Leave me alone."

"Ash, come on. What's wrong?"

"Just go away. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You lied to me, Dillon. Everything you've said to me since we were _eight_ has been a lie. You played me, you played all of us. And this is worse. Because it isn't about you anymore, and it's not about me. You brought my little sister into this. And that is much worse. You've been working for the man who started this, the man who kidnapped my sister. You lied and were going to steal the belt out from under us. You were going to let him kill Anna. Her blood would've been on your hands."

"Ashlynn, what are you talking abou—"

"_Stop lying! _It's over. I figured you out. You used me. You used all of us. You chose him over me. And you knew the whole time!"

Dillon didn't deny it, despite the group of teenagers looking at him with mixed expressions; hate, confusion, and disbelief dominating. "How did you figure it out?" he asked quietly.

Ashlynn looked at him, her eyes shining from unshed tears. She was in disbelief, she knew it in her mind, but hearing him actually admitting it made the broken pieces that made up her heart break a thousand times over again.

"You said that Anna was weak. That she could probably barely move. But no one said anything to you about her illness. There was only one way you could've known that." She said, her voice as soft as his, but it wasn't firm; it was broken, it was the audial personification of her heart, and it sounded absolutely betrayed.

"Go away Dillon." She whispered before turning her back on him and walking into the hotel lobby. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her run away, of seeing her heart-broken, of seeing her cry over him. He had betrayed her. He had left, just like everybody else.

It just hurt so much this time.

**So... what did you think? you know how you can tell me? click that little button that says review. anyways...i will never again in my life update as fast as this, but heres your gift chapter. i hated leaving you hanging on that cliff last chapter. oh well. just remember, anyone who review gets a taco. anyone who gives real thought and opinion to their review gets a plate of tacos. I am now inclined to warn you of the effects of my tacos: eating too many may result in weight gain, tiredness, lazyness, and the obssesion with Redmissy100's stories. you have been warned. Bye bye for now! see ya later!**


	8. One chance

**Hi everyone! this is the last chapter. i'm kind of sad this is ending, because i love getting reviews from you guys. you are awesome and i love you all. anyways, i'm sorry i havn't updated in a while and that this chapter is kind of...odd, but its 11:41, i have school tomorrow, and tomorrow is my birthday. anyways, i'm tired but i wanted to get this up because i left you off really depressingly last time. **

**StarPhire27: ohh...original work. you can tell im still new to fanfiction can't you? well...yeah i am. still awesome though. Yay cookies! yeah...i love fluff. i'm terrible at writing it, but i still love it. yeah i know, sad. :'(**

**Reader: yup. definitely faster than this update huh? and yay for tradition! yeah, i got that the escape was easy, but i got kind of lazy at that part, and i didn't want anyone chasing them cause that would make it hard for them to get Kat, Hale, and Gabriele, so it would mess up my over all plot. so...you may be pleasently surprised again. and i loved it that you kind of were on the track of where i was going with Anna and the betrayal. And i'm all for long reviews. you could write a ten page essay for me on this one.**

**StarPhire27's twin (hehe): i don't really know how to respond since it wasn't really a review... but thanks for writing again anyways. :)**

**Roza Chameleon Redbird: yay! review! thank you!**

**and here is your story. hope you like it.**

Ashlynn stood in the street, glancing around at the scenery. She'd been told to meet in the street; it had surprised her at first, but now she could see the ingenuity.

It was a ghetto, and completely deserted. No police and a million escape routes. And no one around here was about to go running to the cops.

Just as she was really starting to appreciate her opponent (because Ashlynn really was one to appreciate someone smart enough to match her. She truly didn't get the chance a lot.) A black limo pulled up in front of her. Out stepped a well-dressed man with perfectly cut brown hair and a clean shaven face. He was definitely attractive, but that wasn't what Ashlynn noticed; what she noticed was the cold distance in his eyes, the absolute neutralness, the fact that he didn't care what happened from this point on. He looked out for numero Uno.

Ashlynn pulled the belt out of her bag and held it out for him to see. He reached for it, but she pulled it back, her head high. "You don't touch it until I have Anna." She said her voice sharp and hard, a no-arguing tone.

The man stared at her for a moment, his cold eyes flashing in something resembling amusement. After a moment he apparently decided to humor her and gestured to someone in the limo.

And then the door opened and out stepped a girl with pale skin, dead looking blonde hair, and cloudy blue eyes. She was obviously out of it, but she was the most beautiful person Ashlynn had ever seen.

"Anna," she breathed, pulling the girl close to her side and handing a pill to her. "Take this right now." The girl complied, and Ashlynn almost immediately saw a bit of color return to Anna's cheeks.

The man made a rude sound in the back of his throat and Ashlynn straightened up. She held out the belt reluctantly, and the man took it, an emotionless smile on his face. "I'm glad no one had to get hurt, and every one ended up happy. It was nice to meet you Ashlynn. You are definitely a smart one." He said in the voice of someone who really didn't care that he hadn't hurt anyone, but surprisingly enough, he actually seemed to mean it when he said it was nice to meet Ashlynn.

Without another word he climbed into the limo and it started down the street. Ashlynn watched it go, Anna held tight against her side like she'd never let go. She ignored the black limo that pulled up beside her, and instead watched in confusion as the man's stopped just down the street.

The driver's side door opened and a young man walked calmly toward where Ashlynn stood. She hugged Anna closer to her. "What are you doing?" she asked as the young man stopped in front of her.

"I think the police will be surprised to see a known criminal paralyzed by blue-ringed octopus poison." Dillon said slyly, twirling Ashlynn's pea shooter between his fingers.

Ashlynn ignored his remark and focused on making her eyes stop watering. "I meant what are you doing _here? _You already made it clear whose side you're on."

Dillon leaned over her. "Ashlynn, no I didn't. _You_ made it clear whose side you thought I was on. But I chose you. I chose you the moment I saw you on that street. I chose you when we were eight."

Ashlynn stepped away; completely aware Kat and Hale were watching them. "It's too late Dillon. You left me. You're just like I thought; you used me until I wasn't worth it anymore and then you threw me away."

"Ashlynn, I'm trying here. How can I make you believe me?"

"You can't. You—" her lips were cut off by his.

Anna, not entirely sure what to do, pulled herself away from her sister's side and went over to the black limo where Kat and Hale were grinning at each other. She pulled open the car door and clambered in. She stared at the two thieves with eyes way too wise for her age.

"You helped my sister save me didn't you?"

At a loss for words at the girl's question, the two nodded. Anna smiled shyly. She climbed onto the seat beside Hale and gave him a kiss on the cheek before scrambling back out of the car.

Ashlynn and Dillon broke apart as sirens started sounding in the distance. "Ash…"

"One chance." She whispered.

**okay, authors notes. one: i know the whole, kissing mid-sentance is totally cliche, but its still fluffy and cute and no matter how many times i read it i still love it. so oh well. deal. plus, i wanted them to kiss like that because i loved the idea of Anna going up and kissing Hale. it was too cute. it was really weird how they beat the man (and no i wont tell you his name. i will leave you in wonder *laughs evily*) but if anyone noticed, Ashlynn had one extra dart from the robery...anyone catch that? im curious.**

**anyways, i'll have one more "chapter" after this, but it'll all be thank you's for reviews and any additional authors notes i forgot because it is now nearly midnight. whatever. review. love. hate. flame. insert-something-clever-here. what ever. i want to know what you thought. good bye my loved reviewers. i hope you'll check out some of my other fics. and if anyone want to tell me a fic to read i'm all ears. anyways...byes.**


	9. Thanks for everyone read this

**hi everyone. i'm not dead, in case you were wondering. i took forever writing this, but i didn't think you'd care because it's just thanks and all...anyways here you go.**

**StarPhire27: thanks for the happy birthday! and i didn't know you could put original work on fanfiction. you can tell i'm a newbie can't you? yeah. i know. i had the ending in my head pretty much since the begining even if it didn't make sense. and i kow it didn't. Ah, kisses mid sentence *sigh* i'm a sucker for them. i also loved the Anna kiss. i thought it was adorable while writing it. i probably won't be writing again for a while, because i'm currently insperation-less but if and when i do i will definately add Ash and Dillon for you and all my writers. I'm cool with you going overboard. i do it all the time, and i'd love to hear your over-boardness. it makes me feel normal. :) but i am definetly not normal. And i love length. write me a ten page essay and i will read it happily. makes me feel loved. i think i'll end _my_ thank you/rant here. you probably don't love them as much as me.**

**Reader: aww. compliment. thank you. tacos, cake, and chocolate. sounds yummy! and everyone seems to like the whole mid sentence thing. i like it too. it's the kissing in the rain that gets me. it's too cliche even for me. and i can be very cliche. Yay. Anna kissing Hale! i'm glad people liked that. it had been floating around in my head for weeks before i actually wrote it, and thank you for reading and reviewing. makes me feel all happy.**

**okay. tacos to everyone who read my story. double tacos for everyone who reviewed through the whole thing. triple tacos to reader for reviewing my last chapter. and quadruple (i think i spelled that wrong) to StarPhire27 for being my first reviewer every chapter and baring with me. i'm out for now. see you soon. i hope.**

**oh! just remembered. anyone who has any stories they suggest i read would be awesome. just tell me it in a review. i don't care. i can't necessarily tell you i'll read them all if i have no idea what they're about, but it doesn't have to be about Heist Society. see you.**


End file.
